


So Give Them Blood

by Spider_Trans



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampire Bites, i love Noel and supernatural shit so, i say borderline bcs i'm taking this seriously, shit gets fucked up, there's a lot going on, this ain't Twilight tho, this is borderline a crack fic, why not combine the two y'know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Trans/pseuds/Spider_Trans
Summary: Noel hated this. He hated how he loved the feeling of the blood sliding down his throat, down his gullet and into his stomach. He hated how it fueled him, his mind filled only with the thought of more, more, more. The demon inside of him had a claw clenched around his heart, silencing his morals' panicked screams so that the only thing he hears is the poor mortal's heartbeat pounding in his ears. How badly he wished this was a nightmare. Nightmares are a safe haven compared to reality; you can wake up from them, escape the monster. Reality is real, and that's the scariest part about it. You look in the mirror and realize that you can't escape the monster if the monster is you.
Relationships: Aleena (Tiny Meat Gang)/Kelsey Kreppel, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Every End Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's December. i know spooky time is over. i know, okay? let me write vampire!Noel in peace. this isn't just for me. this is a gift to both myself and my dearest friend, Beck. she wanted this, i wanted to write it, and here we are. okay? okay. although, i did originally write it bcs i am h*rny for vampire!Noel, but we don't have to talk about that.
> 
> also, side note: Aleena and Noel are roommates in this, they ain't dating. maybe i'll have her and Kelsey be a thing? 👀 who knows! as always tho, i respect the girls and their boys, this is (obviously) purely fictional! this is just for fun! please don't show this to them or anyone affiliated with them! or i will cry! thank u. <3
> 
> (title from Blood by MCR)

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One minute, he was walking home from the store, quietly humming along to a tune playing in his head. The next, he was waking up in an alleyway, neck painfully sore. He stood up slowly, leaning heavily against the brick wall. His head felt fuzzy and his legs shook from the strain of holding himself up. He tried to remember what had happened, but his mind was blank. Clumsily, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called Aleena.

_ "What's up?" _

"Hey, uh," he tried his best not to slur his words together. "Can you come pick me up? I don't know where I am."

_ "Are you drunk? Noel, you said you were just going to the store."  _

"I'm not drunk, 'Leena, I  _ did  _ go to the store. I assume I did anyway, by the bag in my hand. I don't… really remember what happened."

_ "What do you mean? Are you alright?" _ He could hear shuffling on the other end of the line, then the jingling of what he assumed were car keys.

Noel rubbed his aching neck. He felt two holes along the left side of it.  _ Weird.  _ "I think so. I'm not hurt, but I feel dizzy and really weak. I really don't know what the fuck happened to me."

Her car door opened and closed.  _ "Shit. Okay. Can you see any street signs? I'm coming to get you right now." _

Noel peeked around the corner, struggling not to fall over. He rattled off the name off the street, then hung up after Aleena confirmed that she'd find him. It took everything in him to not pass out. If he had more energy, he'd be freaking the fuck out. Any normal person would've called an ambulance or the police, but Noel had dealt with weirder. He was too tired to panic. Instead, he rested against the wall and resisted the urge to close his eyes.

Aleena arrived ten minutes later, bright headlights piercing Noel's pupils. He stumbled over to the car and slumped into the passenger's seat. Aleena turned to face him, brow creased in worry. 

"I'm gonna need you to stay awake for me, okay? I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

Noel shook his head. "I'm fine. I don't need to be taken to a hospital."

"You woke up in an alleyway with no memory of how you got there, or what happened prior. You look like shit and you can barely walk. Someone might've slipped something into your drink, or your food, or something. We need to get you some help."

"Aleena, I'm  _ fine.  _ I'm not having you pay two thousand dollars just to have a doctor tell me that I haven't drunk enough water today, or whatever. Just take me home. I can probably sleep whatever this is off and I'll be fine in the morning."

Aleena looked like she wanted to argue, but held her tongue. She sighed and turned to look out the window. "Fine. But, if you're still feeling weird, I'm taking you to a hospital, and that's final."

"Alright, alright."

Noel was almost asleep by the time they got back to their apartment. Aleena had to practically carry him into the house and into his bed. She tucked him in like a mother would her child and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving. Noel mumbled a quiet, "thank you," before he passed out.


	2. A Special Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel's blood ran cold. No. No, no, no, no, no. No way. Did I… did I get bit by a fucking vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama !! tension !! it's happening !! this chapter was a bit of a struggle, but thanks to Beck, i made it through !! it's 5 am when i'm posting this so if i don't catch any errors, bear with me.

Despite last night's events, when Noel woke up the next morning, he felt oddly well rested. That's when he knew something was wrong. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a good night's sleep. When he checked his phone and the clock read 7:25 a.m., he temporarily forgot how to breathe. Okay, something was  _ definitely  _ wrong. He kicked off his covers and sped walked into the bathroom. 

He turned on the lights to properly examine himself in the mirror. The bags he'd had under his eyes since seventh grade were gone. In contrast, his eyes seemed duller, more hollow and soulless than usual. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, but the curtains must've been closed, because he couldn't see the life they once used to hold.

His skin looked about a shade paler as well, as if he'd been avoiding the sun for about a month. But, weirdest of all, the pain in his neck that had been plaguing him for as long as he could remember was completely gone. 

_ What the fuck is going on?  _ As he rubbed his neck absentmindedly, his fingers grazed over the holes in his neck again. He tilted his neck to view them in the mirror. 

_ Are these bug bites? What the fuck kind of bug is that big? They kind of look like… _

Noel's blood ran cold.  _ No. No, no, no, no, no. No way. Did I… did I get bit by a fucking vampire? _

Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. He gasped at what he saw. His canines were long and razor sharp. They almost looked comical with how big they were, but Noel sure as hell wasn't laughing. He covered his mouth, partly so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore, partly to cover the scream that was ripped from his throat.

He nearly tripped over himself as he ran out of the bathroom. He jumped onto his bed and dived under the covers, curling up into a ball and breathing heavily. He felt like a frightened little kid, but he couldn't help it. He could feel tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as he bit back a whimper threatening to come out.

"I can't be a vampire. I can't be. They're not real. They're not fucking real. This isn't some Twilight bullshit, this is real fucking life. They're not real. They're  _ not. _ "

Noel kept mumbling a mantra of, "they're not real, they're not real," to himself until they didn't sound like words anymore. The sound of sudden footsteps made him flinch. He curled into himself tighter, desperately sucking in air to his seemingly empty lungs.

"Noel?" It was Aleena.

He relaxed slightly, then tightened up again. He couldn't let her see him like this. He couldn't. He cleared his throat to get rid of the shakiness.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine! I just, uh, stubbed my toe!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, unless you want to kiss it better?" 

Aleena made a gagging sound. "Nope, I'm good. I'm going back downstairs."

Noel chuckled to himself. He waited until he was sure she was gone before he carefully uncurled himself and stood up. His legs shook as he made his way back to the bathroom. He faced the mirror, heart pounding as he stared himself in the eyes.

_ They're not real. They're not real. _

He opened his mouth. They were just as sharp and long as before. He had been hoping they would disappear, but there they were, glaring him in the face. He gingerly touched one of them, careful not to prick himself. He ran his tongue over them and cursed as he felt a sharp pain stab through him, despite his tentative movements.

_ So much for them not existing _ , he thought bitterly. He locked his jaw and rested his forehead against the mirror.

_ Cody and I got signed to a record label. We just finished our last tour, and we're touring again in a few weeks. We were nominated to present an award at the Streamys. We won another Shorty Award. We're making and producing new music, our careers are taking off, things were going great. And now I'm a fucking vampire. _

Noel let out a long sigh as he resisted the urge to scream again, this time out of frustration rather than fear. He was still scared, terribly, unbelievable scared, but he let his anger take over. He didn't want to think about how he would have to kill innocent people. He didn't want to think about potentially harming his loved ones. He would never forgive himself if he did. He didn't want to think about his fangs sinking into their necks, their blood flowing into his mouth as they begged and pleaded for help --

He was gracefully dragged out of his train of thought by the sound of a doorbell ringing. 

"Noel, could you get that? I'm on the phone!"

"Yeah, hold on!" 

He quickly exited the bathroom and made his way downstairs. He took several deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down before opening the door. Cody greeted him with a smile, cheeks a rosy red from the cold and eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You're up early. I was expecting to have to drag your ass out of bed."

Noel shrugged, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. "I don't always sleep until noon, y'know."

"Guess not." He shivered as a particularly harsh breeze blew by. "Can I come in? I'm fucking freezing."

"Yeah, sure." Noel stepped aside to let him in, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Any particular reason you're dropping by?"

"Nah," Cody's voice was muffled as he pulled off his hoodie. "I just wanted to hang. Unless, like, you're busy or something?"

"I'm not doin' anything." He led Cody to his room. "Aleena's on the phone, so we gotta hang upstairs, but I can pull up Netflix on my laptop if you wanted to watch something."

"I'm good, I didn't really want to watch anything anyway. I just wanted to talk, honestly. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, man." Cody sighed as he fell back onto Noel's bed.

Noel laid on his side next to him. "I know, sorry. My schedule's been so busy lately, I've barely had any time to myself, let alone for you."

"It's chill. We have time now." Cody gave him a lopsided smile that made his stomach feel funny. He ignored the feeling as Cody spoke again, "How've you been, besides being busy?"

_ I got bitten by a vampire last night and I've been panicking about it all morning.  _ "I've been good, mostly. A little stressed, but I'm alright."

"Stressed?"

Noel averted his gaze. He shrugged and looked as nonchalant as he could. "Overworking myself a little bit. I think I just need a break, y'know?"

He didn't like lying to Cody, but it's not like he could tell him he was a fucking undead, blood sucking monster. He might think he was crazy, or worse, believe him and run away.

Cody frowned a little. "You work too hard, man, you definitely deserve a break."

"Yeah, probably. I dunno, it just feels weird to not work, you know? Maybe my dad's workaholic ass is rubbing off on me, but I feel shitty if I'm not doing something productive." Noel rubbed his eyes with his palms and let out a deep sigh as he rolled onto his back.

"I get what you mean." Cody paused to think before speaking again, "you know what? I have an idea. Get dressed."

Noel removed his hands from his eyes to watch Cody scurry downstairs. "I'll meet you at the car in five!"

Noel stared after him for a moment, confused, before deciding to put a pair of black jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt on. He glanced at the sunglasses on his nightstand and decided to put those on as well, just in case, as well as a black hat. He slipped into a pair of slides and ran downstairs after Cody.

"I'll be back later, Aleena!"

"Okay, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

He sat down in the passenger's seat and slammed the door firmly. After he buckled himself in, he turned to Cody.

"Where exactly are we going?"

The car hummed to life. Cody backed out of Noel's driveway and pulled onto the road before responding. "It's a surprise."

He grinned at Noel cheekily. Noel shook his head with a smile. "Okay, whatever."

He turned to stare out the window. It was quiet, aside from,  _ "tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies,"  _ coming softly from the radio. He heard Cody humming along to it under his breath, barely audible. Soon, they pulled up to a Chipotle. Noel bit back a laugh as he turned to look at him.

"Really?"

Cody shrugged. "Hey, it's better to feel shitty physically than mentally."

Noel let himself laugh this time. Cody beamed at the sound, proud of himself for that one. They got out of the car and walked inside. They ordered their food and after arguing over who would pay for it -- Cody did -- sat in a booth across from each other. 

"I don't think I ever asked how you've been," Noel said after he swallowed his first bite. "I just bitched about how shitty I've been."

Cody shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I've been good. I'm back to making content more frequently and it's been nice. Feels good to be back, y'know? Well, I mean, until we go on tour again."

Noel nodded. "Yeah. I'm happy for you, man. Excited to tour with you again and experience you jacking off for another month."

Cody kicked his leg. "Fuck you, I jacked it  _ one  _ time!"

"Okay, sure."

They continued to banter back and forth, Cody becoming increasingly defensive about his one time jack off (that was definitely more than once). Noel soon felt a pressure in his bladder and stood up.

"I gotta use the bathroom. Don't touch my fuckin' burrito."

Cody dramatically gasped, feigning offense. "Me? Eat your food? Why, I would never!"

Noel rolled his eyes and walked into the men's room. As he unzipped his pants to do his business, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He felt like someone was watching him, despite the bathroom being empty when he walked in. He looked around him and relaxed slightly when he didn't see anyone, yet he still felt uneasy. He quickly finished and zipped himself up, walking over the sink to wash his hands. He took yet another look at his fangs in the mirror, still in disbelief that they were real.

"Ah, so you've noticed. That's interesting; most people don't notice until they start to feel the cravings."

Noel nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around and his eyes went wide at what he saw. A man twice his size, both in height and width, loomed over him. His eyes were blood red and as hollow as Noel's. He was grinning a little too wide; it was as if his mouth was trying to escape from his face. His sharp fangs glinted in the dim light of the room. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Noel tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"Ah, right. You don't remember me. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm the one who turned you into what you are now. A vampire."

Noel felt anger mix in with his fear. He had been avoiding saying the word out loud. It would’ve felt too real. After all, what kind of Twilight bullshit was this? The guy’s name was Edward Cullen, for fuck’s sake. But, now that the accursed word had been spoken into existence, he couldn’t run from it anymore. And that scared him, but in this moment, he was too angry to let the fear fully sink in. "You did this to me? You turned me into a monster! You ruined my life, you fucking asshole!"

Edward tutted softly. "Now, now, Noel. No need for such harsh words."

Noel flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"Simple. I've been watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Yes. I have been for a while now. I don't pick my prey all willy-nilly. No, I choose the ones that are most interesting to me. Most… attractive." He leaned down and cupped Noel's cheek with one hand.

Noel jerked away. "First of all, that's fucking weird. Second of all, I don't swing that way, man. Even if I did, I wouldn't be attracted to someone who turned me into a freak."

Edward frowned. "What a shame. It would also be a shame if something were to happen to Cody. You care a lot about him, I know that very well."

Noel’s lungs feel like they’re about to collapse from the sudden loss of air. He tries not to show it and crosses his arms over his chest. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Cody might end up like you, or worse.”

"Worse?"

“Intestines ripped out one by one, strung up on my wall like a pretty Christmas garland, his still-beating heart ripped out of his rib cage, the delicious sounds of his screams filling my ears -- oh, I love it when they scream! Oh, oh, I could slice off his arms and use them in a stew! Those tendons of his would be quite juicy, blood gushing out of them as I took a bite --”

“Alright, alright, I get it!” Noel’s face had turned a sickly greenish-brown and he had both hands over his mouth to prevent the vomit that was crawling up his throat from coming out. “God, you’re fucking sick.”

Edward grinned that Cheshire Cat-like grin again. “So, you understand. I am not a force to be reckoned with, Noel Miller. I will do whatever it takes to get what I want.”

“Yeah, well, I’m stubborn too. I still ain’t dating you.” 

Instead of Edward frowning again like Noel expected him too, his grin grew even wider. One second, he was standing on solid ground. The next, he was being held by his throat against the wall, gasping for air and desperately clawing at Edward’s hand. 

“Did you think I was joking? I don’t do jokes, darling. What will it take for you to understand that I will stop at nothing, absolutely nothing, to have you? You can run from me and deny me all you want, but eventually all your loved ones will die and you will have no other options left.”

He released his grip, letting Noel fall to the floor. He held his throat delicately as he coughed harshly and wheezed, trying to suck air back into his lungs.

"I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide. If you reject me again, well. Good luck defending your little boy crush."

And just like that, he was gone. Noel breathed shakily, rubbing his aching neck as he stared at the spot Edward just stood. He snapped out of it at the sound of the door opening. He quickly got to his feet and hauled ass out of the bathroom, pushing past a confused customer. He sat down heavily in his seat, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

"You alright, man? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cody asked.

_ More like a vampire. _

"I'm fine. I think the Chipotle just fucked me up a little."

"You feel sick?"

"Sort of. I think I'm done with this."

Cody's smile came back. "Does that mean that I can have it?"

Noel laughed. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

Cody snatched his burrito and took a big bite out of it. 

"You're gonna regret that in two hours." Noel commented.

"Perhaps," Cody mumbled around a mouthful. "But I definitely don't regret it now."

Noel shook his head. He watched him fondly, a weird warmth filling his insides. He really  _ did _ care for Cody, way more than he cared about himself. He would do anything to protect him, even if it meant risking his own life (un-life? Death? Whatever, this vampire shit was confusing). He let out an internal sigh, realizing the mess he'd gotten himself into as he absentmindedly grabbed his neck.

_ Maybe I should've gone on a date with Edward. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i named him Edward. i know i said this wouldn't be Twilight, but i couldn't help myself. it was funny !! anyway, hmu on @tinytransgang on Twitter and Tumblr lmao


	3. intermission

heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, guys!! uh, quick little update. so, i know i haven't posted in like, 24354657 years and i'm sorry for that!! i just... sorta stopped hyperfixating on the boys. don't get me wrong, i still love them and enjoy their content!! but. they're not my main source of serotonin anymore :/ 

it feels a lil' weird to write for something that you don't, like, super ship anymore. that doesn't mean i'm gonna abandon this story tho!! this has been my baby for a bit now and i'd feel bad dumping it. i will finish it... eventually. might be sooner, might be later, i dunno. but it shall be finished one day. 

just because i don't really ship them anymore doesn't mean that i didn't have fun writing this. i had a lot of fun writing this mess sfdgfhgjh it's become more of a crack fic than i intended it to, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ say lah vee!!!

anyways, love you all!!! stay safe, stay indoors, wash your fucking hands, wear a goddamn mask, social distance, BLM, ACAB, yeehaw, bye!!!! muah u3u <3

**Author's Note:**

> u know the drill, hmu on @TinyTransGang on Tumblr and Twitter if u wanna scream at me


End file.
